


写作兄弟读做情侣

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	写作兄弟读做情侣

“最近怎么样？和弟弟相处的还OK不？”金杨一手拿着游戏手柄，一边偷吃金博洋的零食，含含糊糊的问道。

“大哥我是叫你来帮我复习的，你偷吃我零食就算了还这么光明正大的打游戏，就算你是我哥我照样削你信不？”金博洋头都没抬的奋笔疾书，“我弟？还那样，我和他呆一块反而是他照顾我多，搞得我这个哥哥都不好意思。”

不过话说回来…我好像的确是好久没和他单独呆在一块儿了。用手里的笔戳着自己的脸颊，金博洋有些苦恼的想了会儿自己的…男朋友，歉意突然涌上心头。

“哥，你说我是不是和我弟弟相处时间太少了？”

“……有吗？”想想自己还在学校的时候两个人好的像个连体婴儿似的，金杨怎么也不想赞同金博洋的观点。

“有啊！最近期末考试，我们连话都没时间说。”

“怕他寂寞就让他去找个弟弟啊。”金杨半开玩笑的瞅着苦恼中的弟弟，却没想到这句无心之语真的被金博洋听进了心里。

“……所以，哥哥。”坐在他对面的少年用澄澈又饱含深意的眼神注视着金博洋，虽说是笑着的，语气却不知道夹杂着多少委屈，“您已经两周没和我好好相处了，然后见到我的第一句话——”

“是让我找个弟弟。”

有些不安的不敢直视弟弟的目光，金博洋心虚的移开视线想寻求小周米沙的帮助，却发现这俩人在察觉到他和羽生开始有大事要发生的前奏是就拉着各自的弟弟跑了。他现在周围一个人也没有，无措的看着羽生就这样站起来，从桌子对面走到他面前，伸出双手把他困在扶手椅上。

“哥哥是厌倦我想推开我了吗？”

“没…没有！”惊慌的察觉到现在气氛不对，金博洋伸手隔住羽生想要凑过来亲他的嘴唇，“我是怕你一个人孤单……喂…！”

索吻不成，羽生心里的不满更甚。他握着金博洋精巧的手腕就是一口，留下了鲜明的牙印。甩着隐隐作痛的腕骨，金博洋怒气冲冲的瞪着这个乱咬人的蠢弟弟，却看着对方不紧不慢的踱步到门口，“咔哒”一声锁上了门。

吓得一下从座位上跳起来，知道接下来会发生什么的金博洋根本就没能逃脱，被羽生一把搂在了怀里。看着对方的力气大到还能游刃有余的空出一只手关窗户，金博洋有些绝望的看着他用一只手缓慢的拧住窗子，优雅的样子根本让人想象不到他有着能把一个成年男子束缚的不能动弹的力气。

在他后颈呼吸着他的气味，羽生结弦那紧绷的神经在两周之内的寂寞仿佛都被哥哥独有的味道舒缓了，心里的委屈不满却不会随着这股气味消失。

“哥哥。”

他把金博洋温柔又不失力道的再一次摁在扶手木制椅上。不同的是这回他是面朝椅背，双腿分开、支撑着跪在椅子的扶手之间。金博洋因为连环的刺激挺立起来的乳尖隔着校服布料在椅背的雕花上磨蹭着，却还是不情不愿的反抗着：“羽生……你放开我！”

“哥哥叫错了哟。”身后的人欺身而上把自己困在椅子里，听见了慢条斯理的解领带的声音。金博洋打死也没想到羽生结弦会拆掉自己亲手给他打的领带，也打死没想到这领带居然是捆自己手腕的。

椅背的最上面有着两个雕花的小尖，这种欧式古典风的设计平时并不为羽生所喜爱，今天反倒是派上了用场。像是怕捆痛金博洋一样，他像包礼物一样极尽温柔的把他的左手腕捆在雕花尖上。此时作为学霸的完美主义并不满足于着不对称的视觉效果，把手伸向了金博洋的胸前。

“喂！你解我的领带干嘛！”本来空出的一只手正在努力的解开束缚，没成想也遭了殃，被以同样的方式紧紧的捆在另外一边，动弹不得。

“你…你…我再也不帮你系领带了！”气的连话都说不成，金博洋愤恨的徒劳扭着身子，摇的椅子直响，却被一句夹杂着埋怨的话吓得乖乖的闭上了嘴。

“哥哥不但想抛弃我，现在连领带也不要帮我打了吗？”像是撒娇一般用鼻尖在金博洋后颈蹭着，“哥哥这么狠心，那我也要狠心一点对哥哥了。”手指隔着衬衫掐着原本和雕花亲昵的乳头，微微施了些力气，怀里的人吃痛的发出一声呜咽。而乳头却是因为久未被玩弄的缘故迅速的诚实将快感反馈给大脑，原本无声的喘着气的金博洋终于控制不住牙关，在两边已经鼓涨了整整一圈的乳头被隔着稍显粗糙的衬衫狠狠掐捏之后叫出了声来。

“结弦最乖了，知道捏这里哥哥会很爽就好好满足哥哥了，哥哥就诚实一点早些叫出来，可能我不会下手这么重哦。”像是奖励般的放过了被蹂躏的敏感不已的小红豆，羽生结弦亲着他的耳垂，轻柔虔诚的动作让他禁不住颤抖，细长的手指紧紧扒着雕花，淌下两行眼泪来，惹人垂怜。

“是我不好……我没有好好陪你……”

话音未落，他的屁股就被重重的赏了一巴掌，疼的他猛的一下跪不住坐在了自己腿上，又因为压到了被打的疼痛处赶紧又跪起来吸着气。被不知道的人看见，只会以为是被好好调教过的小美人。对自己的要求很高，随时随地都要听着主人的命令好好跪着。

可是他不是呀，他是我哥哥…不，早已不仅仅是哥哥了。

安慰的隔着西装裤摩挲着开始发烫的臀瓣，两只手缓缓的在金博洋的抽噎下伸到前方解起了他的皮带，将原本平整的裤子乱糟糟的堆在膝盖处，露出饱满的、被打过的地方已经发红的小屁股和前端粉嫩的性器。被从内裤中释放出来，半挺的小天天迷茫的戳在雕花上，吐出一丝丝汁液，弄脏了椅子，楚楚可怜的模样映在羽生的瞳仁里，仿佛是在邀请他前来满足两周未尝情欲的空虚身躯。

“我是很生气，但是不是因为这个哟。哥哥好好想一想？”伸出手抚弄着可怜兮兮的阴茎，用修剪得体的指甲磨蹭着马眼。羽生放缓了速度，像是为了补偿刚刚的那一巴掌一样开始好好的给予哥哥足够的快感。同时另一只手揉捏着另一边雪白的臀瓣，偶尔戳一戳开合的小嘴，引得金博洋一阵哆嗦。前端的囊球被好好的照顾着，用比他大了整整一圈的手掌轻揉，指尖重重的拨弄着；圆润的小屁股被像生面团一样按压挑逗，印上了鲜红的掌印，左右两边的白嫩肌肤衬着暧昧的鲜红色再一次对称，一只手指恶趣味的趁着金博洋失神的叫唤之时混着些许前端的精水钻进了他的小穴，四处扭转着按摩着有些干涩的内壁，唤起了他的痛觉却在同时用快感撩拨着他所剩无几的理智神经，而从未被这么粗暴对待的身体却被奇异的勾起了快感。

这边的羽生却是在金博洋被蹂躏乳头便发现了他这个不为人知的、甚至不被他本人所发觉的性癖。“哥哥是喜欢被我这么前后一起伺候吗？都站起来了，看。”摇动着已经完全勃起、前端开始抖动的物事，金博洋只低头瞟了一眼便迅速别开视线摇着头泪水涟涟：“你……你别在这个时候叫我、哥哥…哈啊…我、我错了……呜你别弄了……”

“那哥哥得先告诉我哪里错了啊？否则弟弟太伤心了可是一直会这么折磨你的。”凑近了金博洋的耳廓，感受到唇齿的温热触感猛的一抖，却无处可逃的被人笼在这把椅子上。“哥哥……”一声声呢喃像是逼着他开口，无边的羞耻感和下身不间断的快感让他眼前发白，腰猛的向前挺起，靠在身后人的肩膀上、在羽生的手里颤抖的射了出来，也打在了白色的雕花椅上，满面潮红喘着气的样子无比淫荡。

羽生看着金博洋胸前一起一伏娇喘的模样下身也起了反应，心里的难受却并没有因此减少。那种最重要的人要把自己推开的感觉，其中滋味在受了两周冷落的羽生心里尤甚。将手中的精液抹在金博洋被扇了一下的臀瓣上，其余的送进已经柔软不少的后穴，看着金博洋这幅被微凉的精液刺激到疼痛处小声哭泣、为身后袭来的久违的快感而承受不住摇头的模样，突然起了捉弄的心思。

“咔嚓！”后庭里肆虐的手指突然被抽出来，快门的响声在只有喘息声的房间里现显得格外刺耳。迅速回过神来，发现自己是被拍的主角时把头死死的低下去，埋在手臂中间躲避着。

“哥哥不想拍相片吗？”偷偷把手头的模式调为录像，羽生面上不显，下身随着自己仔细观察自家哥哥淫乱的模样调整镜头方向时却是完全的站了起来，内裤束缚得他发疼发胀。换了一个角度，让白嫩的臀瓣和粉红色的、一张一合的小口也出现在镜头里。仿佛要把头种在臂弯里的哥哥大人似乎是感觉到了身后赤裸裸的视线，身后的穴口紧张的吞吃着空气。想不通他的弟弟为什么今天反应这么大，金博洋压下心中的委屈，带着哭腔奶声奶气的哀求道：

“你…你不要欺负我了……我不该、呜…不该让你去找别人……”捏紧了手边的雕花尖，溢出的哭腔无疑是往他弟弟心头叫嚣的欺凌欲和占有欲上浇一把油，也让蓬勃的爱意渐渐涌上来。把对方淫乱的模样好好的记录在了手机里，羽生结弦将那张照片调了出来，放在金博洋面前的桌子上，让他一抬头就能看见那张角度刁钻、暴露了他每个敏感点的相片：透过衬衫的粉红乳尖，湿漉漉的低垂性器，半边红色掌印混着白浊的小屁股，和满脸汗水双眼迷离张着小嘴的脸庞，都被勾勒在这一张图里。金博洋想移开视线却被捏着下巴强迫他看着自己的那副意乱情迷的模样，他用余光瞟着左手上那个留下来的、还没被拆开的一个结，心里突然就怪不起来了。

“我…我不该忽略你的感受……”努力的偏过头索吻，金博洋满意的感觉到上下两张嘴再一次被同时堵住。身后的嫩穴被三只手指慢慢当当的插着，戳着敏感点，浪叫全被羽生的双唇堵在了嗓子眼里。

这是一个两人都无比渴求对方的亲吻。仿佛要把口腔内的氧气全部吸尽一般舔吮着软乎乎的小舌，能听见暧昧的水声。渐渐感到氧气不足，金博洋轻轻的咬了一口舔着他虎牙的灵巧舌头，羽生才乖乖听话放过了他——的唇舌。将后方的手指尽数抽出，放出自己已经硬的发痛的的性器，却不急着插进去。龟头顶在柔软的臀部上，戳的凹了一小块下去，刚刚被打过还涨的红红的、火辣辣的小屁股哪里受得住这种刺激，当下就弄的金博洋崩溃的叫喊出声，性器的温度烫的他要烧起来了，已经习惯了手指的插入，骤然从云端跌落的感觉让他不满的扭动着身体求肏却迟迟等不到被满足。

“求你…进来……”

“哥哥叫我什么？”腰又向前靠近了些，羽生将性器换了个位置，贴着他的股缝顶了几下。灼热擦过他会阴和囊球，他越发控制不了啜泣的声音，后穴渴求的吸着近在咫尺却又遥不可及的热度，前端在没有抚慰的前提下慢慢的再次抬头抵在椅背上。被折磨的求而不得，金博洋只觉得身体里的情欲在四处冲撞，眼前一阵一阵模糊。抓紧了手边的领带，他妥协般的眼泪一串一串往下掉，忍住媚叫开了口：

“结弦……”带着爱意的低语一出口，几乎是同时羽生拉开了他一边的束缚，帮他轻揉着被绑的麻了的手腕，轻吻着以表歉意。等到另一边也终于被解开，金博洋终于软下了已经跪的哆嗦的双腿，转而面朝着羽生，把自己最放荡最脆弱的一面完全的展示给他。

“呜……”被抱在怀里，感受到切实的、恋人的体温，金博洋终于释放了自己所有的情绪，“你……折腾我……难受……”扭着小屁股在性器上磨蹭着，终于引得对方温柔的摩挲着他跪的发抖发红的膝盖，慢慢的将性器操进他身体里。有弹性的括约肌欣喜若狂的吸吮着渴求不已的硕大，羽生只觉得那密处温暖湿热，嫩肉从四面八方取悦着他，不由得唷叹一声，轻轻用牙齿磨着金博洋的肩头，满意的将整根性器一顶到底———

“咿呀啊啊啊——”

被猛地撞到穴心，灭顶的快感让金博洋死死的揪着羽生的西服外套浪叫出声，涎水流到嘴角也不去管，像个发情的小兽一般夹紧了后方取悦着这根带给他无上快乐的阴茎。“再…再顶一下那里……”

“哥哥下面的小嘴在吸我。”猛地向上挺腰，这个姿势使性器进的更深，“想我了吗？我很想哥哥。”次次用力抽插，擦过这一点。看着怀里的小人儿被操的失神的全身泛粉，像极了他每个没有哥哥的春梦里的美好场景。

于是他就这样做了，像在每一个梦境里一般狠狠的嵌进他身体里。向来在哥哥面前都一副温润如玉的样子，这是他头一次如此诚实的向金博洋表露他的不满和委屈。

而他哥哥也的确接纳了他，心灵和身体的双层接纳。金博洋主动凑上来的双唇和扭的越发放荡的腰肢都使他心神荡漾，再加上他渐渐娇媚起来的哭喊——

“射，射进来吧……！”

“那我不客气了。”

将微凉的液体灌进了肠道，金博洋全身仍然是泛着淡粉色的情欲样子。混合着汗水和喘息，他们看着彼此的眼睛又忽的笑起来。安抚的触碰着一时冲动打在小屁股上留下的巴掌印，金博洋小小的颤抖一下，紧接着送上了一个湿漉漉的吻。

“我叫你结弦，那你该叫我什么？”

“天天。”顿了顿，羽生睁开眼睛，郑重的再次开口。

“我的天天。”

两个人就坐在椅子上腻乎了一会儿，等到穿衣服的时候，遗留的历史问题才被捡起来。

“天天哥哥，”笑的一脸纯良，将两条领带好好的捋平整，乖乖的把自己那一条铺平在白色衬衫的领子下，拉着金博洋被勒出痕迹的手腕贴在胸前。”

“帮我系领带好不好？”


End file.
